Novos planos, pt 02
by CherryRodrigues
Summary: Ela estava cansada de procurar. LADO DE HINATA DA FANFIC NOVOS PLANOS.


Toc, toc, toc.  
>Sabádo á noite e eu já sabia quem era, engana-se quem acha que é um namorado ou algo assim, eu, Hyuuga Hinata não tinha relaçoes assim á seculos, até que Ino e Sakura tentavam arranjar algum namorado pra mim, um ficante, um caso, alguma coisa pra tirar o atraso de 3 anos que eu me encotrava. O problema é que eu não me importo, sério, já me acostumei á ser sozinha, doia, claro, as vezes dava de me olhar no espelho depois do banho procurando algum defeito em meu corpo, jeito de falar, sei lá, devia ser o meu cheiro que assustava os homens. Até gostava de alguns que Ino trazia como "pretendentes" mas era só tentar jogar um charme que algo desastroso aconteçia.<br>O celular vibrou.  
>- Oi Ino.<br>- Tá esperando o que pra abrir a porta? - Calçei as pantufas surradas de um ursinho polar e abri as portas de madeira para a loura e a ruiva entrarem.  
>- Folga Sakura?<br>- Graças a Deus.  
>- O namorado dela viajou para encotrar a outra namorada e deixou ela ai.<br>- Céus Ino, deve ter ido só resolver negoçios, não é Sakura-chan?  
>- Espero - Ela sorriu triste enquanto se jogava no sofá e se servia do meu chá.<br>- Vai se arrumar, tem um encotro.  
>- Mas...<br>- Não argumenta! Tira esse oculos, arg - Ino me puxava para o meu quarto, deixando meu oculos jogados no chão da sala - O nome dele é Kiba. 

**Kiba.  
><strong>_Julho_**.**

- Não vai comer Hinata? - Kiba Inuzuka era simpatico, bem arrumado, se vestia bem e medico veterinário famoso, era responsável por cuidar das gatinhas da Ino.  
>- Claro - Mas eu estava sem meus oculos aquela noite, estava cega, e quando fui tentar abrir a porcaria da ostra, puff, saiu voando para a outra mesa.<br>- Divertido - Kiba riu enquanto eu ficava corada. Kiba era divertido, mas eu não sentia nem um pingo de atração por ele, apenas simpatia.

- Ele é meu ex namorado Hinata, você vai adora-lo.  
>- Você vai me jogar pra cima do seu ex namorado?<br>- Já que não deu certo com meu veterinário e meu dentista é casado, sim, o nome dele é Shino.

**Shino.  
><strong>_Agosto.  
><em> 

Foi realmente romantico da parte de Shino me levar ao zoologico, eu gostava de animais, ele me comprou algodão doçe, pipoca, sorvete, eu dei comida para as girafas, rinocerontes, para a foca. O único problema era o silêncio constrangedor que pairava entre a gente. Ele vezenquando falava algo do tipo "quer sorvete?", e eu aceitava claro, como não tinha nada para falar, ficava me ocupando de boca cheia.

- Naruto. Loiro, olhos azuis, corpo perfeito, ouviu? Sexo Selvagem hoje a noite Hinata!  
>- O que?<br>- Isso mesmo que a Ino falou, Hinata, ou você chega aqui contando detalhes de uma noite quente ou eu desisto.  
>- Mas...<br>- Nada, vai de vermelho que ele gosta.  
>- Não gosto de vermelho.<p>

**Naruto.  
><strong>_Setembro._

Três encotros totalmente arruinados por minha falta de sorte e minha timidez. E finalmente encotrei, Naruto, ele era muito extrovertido, claro, e vez ou outra as pessoas da mesa ao lado nos olhavam, ele sorria alto, falava alto e contava do trabalho na tv. Ele era redator de um progama de esportes que eu não lembro o nome.  
>Transamos aquela noite.<br>Eu esperei ele me ligar, ficava olhando fixamente para a merda do telefone durante uma semana e ele não me ligou. O único cara que eu me interessei não me ligou.

- Não Ino, eu assusto as pessoas, entendeu?  
>- Lógico, com essa cara de Santa escondida em vinte peças de roupa, meu amor, assusta mesmo.<br>- Vou virar lesbica, talvez eu tenha sorte com mulheres.  
>- Olha, não é má ideia..<br>- Ino! Eu tava brincando.  
>- Do jeito que você anda com os homens querida, enfim, o nome desse é Rock Lee.<p>

**Rock Lee.  
><strong>_Outubro._

Deveria ser um encotro romantico? O que posso dizer desse encotro, não foi um desastre e eu não ia sair olhando pro telefone feito uma maniaca, porque não foi um encotro. Eu servi de psicologa amorosa e descobri que tenho jeito para essas coisas, fiquei horas consolando Rock Lee enquanto ele chorava pela paixão arrebentadora que tinha pela Sakura e ela não lhe dava um minimo de atenção. Eu fiquei de falar pra ela sobre ele, mas... enfim, acho que esqueçi, amanha eu ligo pra ela e digo uns elogios - ocultos - de Lee.

- Você é maluca Ino? Eu não vou para um encotro com um desconheçido! Quem mandou você me inscrever em um site de relaçionamentos? Você é maluca? Ele pode ser o Jack Estrupador, sei lá.  
>- Que drama Hina, eu já arranjei muitos namorados no fogo do amor, olha, ele vai tá de jaqueta de couro, camiseta branca e calça jeans escura, sapato social e blá blá blá, ele é moreno de cabelo longo, e... eu disse que você ia estar de vestido florido e cabelos soltos ao vento como uma princesa.<br>- Quero um enterro digno, ok?

**Neji**.  
><em>Novembro<em>.

Uma hora exata passei sentada no bar, já bebi água, chá, sucos, refrigerantes, mas resolvi beber logo, afogar as magoas, ou sei lá o que, a quanto tempo não tinha um porre? Bem, não sei, só sei que estava no meu terçeiro martini e me sentindo uma alcoolica anonima.  
>- Neji? - Arqueei as sombracelhas enquanto ele se sentava do meu lado no bar - O que faz aqui?<br>- Um encotro.  
>- Ah, eu também..<br>- Hinata?  
>- Sim?<br>- Você acha seguro marcar encotros via internet?  
>- Você é o meu encotro?<br>- Era Shikamaru, mas ele me falou de ti e eu vim te socorrer.  
>- Ele era um assasino?<br>- Não, mas poderia ser.  
>- Desculpe, foi Ino que me inscreveu no site.<br>- Tudo bem. Quer beber alguma coisa?  
>- Já estou bebendo?<br>- Duas cervejas, por favor.

- Tchau Ino, bom encotro - Desejei pelo celular enquanto me via livre dos seus encotros, pelo menos até aquele dia, a vespera de natal eu estava livre para calçar as minhas pantufas e assistir filmes de natal. Mas eu resolvi ficar bebada, porque era mais divertido.  
>Uma garrafa de vinho.<br>Duas garrafas de vinho.  
>Pretendia ficar bebada dentro de casa,até sair para comprar mais bebida na loja que tinha perto da minha casa, eu estava lúcida ainda, eu era fraca com bebidas, mas vinho não costumava me deixar bebada, outras bebidas assim, oh, azar, a loja de bebidas estava fechada, oh, azar, o que é isso caindo do céu? Água? Que merda.<br>Uma chuva enorme peguei, correndo até chegar no primeiro bar que encotrei lá perto, entrei, com certeza pareçendo uma drogada, ou coisa assim, o que seria de minha reputação? Queria um café agora, ou uma taça de vinho.

**Sasuke**.  
><em>Dezembro.<em>

Foi ai que meu olhar se cruzou com o dele, tentei disfarçar fingindo olhar pro nada ou procurar onde era o banheiro, mas, que olhos que aquele rapaz tinham, me hipnotizaram de um jeito, foi só olhar para ele que meu coração quase saltou fora da camiseta encharcada.  
>Sentei, ao seu lado, sem me preocupar com o meu estado fisico, já estava sem sorte com homens mesmo, acabaria passando o natal em Las Vegas, sorte no jogo, azar no amor, não é? Talvez eu fique milionaria por lá, se esse ditado for verdade.<br>Pedi uma dose de vodka pura.  
>Ele riu.<br>Eu perguntei qual era o problema.  
>Ele me falou que estava pensando em uma cantada idiota para me falar.<br>Eu ri. Em estado normal, eu me afastaria dele, mas eu estava embriagada, por aqueles olhos... ou era o vinho fazendo efeito, mesmo.  
>Ele me perguntou porque eu ri.<br>Eu disse que qualquer cantada idiota estava servindo.  
>Ele disse que eu era linda.<br>Eu disse que me encotrava em um péssimo dia.  
>Fiquei no bar até amanheçer.<br>Troquei telefone com ele.  
>Eu criei coragem e liguei pra ele, na noite de natal.<br>Dois, três, vários encotros.  
>Vários beijos, algumas declaraçoes, algumas brigas, vários sorrisos, muitos planos, noites dormidas em seu apartamento, eu me mudando para seu apartamento, eu me casando com ele, filhos sendo planejados, meu coração entregue na mão dele.<br>Para sempre.

"_**- Sonhos...**_

_**O que?**_

_**- Para que servem?**_

_**Para ter-te.**_

_**- O que?**_

_**Nos meus, eu sou tua e tu és meu."**_

Espero que gostem, meus amores, é a "continuação" da fic novos planos, é a visão da Hinata e tal, dos meses antes de encotrar Sasuke no bar, etc, etc, etc, me deu a ideia de fazer isso, acho que ficou bom até /pensa, seis e quarenta da manhã e ainda nao consegui dormir, agora tenho que resolver umas coisas ): tomar um café e ver se de tarde eu durmo! xx, ah a proxima, vai ser bem nejihina, na verdade, eu já escrevi ela, depois eu posto aqui ok []


End file.
